Okami 2: The Rise of TenTails
by rexy-plexy95
Summary: What starts out as a simple rescue mission, turns out to be a race to stop the evil creature known as Tentails who claims to be the NEXT emporer of darkness. With Ammy in The Celestial Plain, can a new goddess step up to the plate to take Tentails on?
1. Prologue

**I wanted to get my Twilight fic done before I started another story but I have the dreaded writers block on it. So I consider that having another one is good so I can work on it if I have writers block on the other one.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Okami but I do own my OC, Namakemono!**

**Prologue**

The Celestial Plain. It's big, beautiful, Celestial, and its a plain. Did you also know that it is... BORING! At least too poor little Chibiteratsu, the son of Amaterasu.

Chibi was feeling quit bored, that's just how things where around here ever since Amaterasu had defeated the emperor of darkness, Yami. Chibi jumped off of the pirch that he was laying on and decided to go find something to do. It didn't take him long to run into Ammy, who looked buisie making snow in over Nippon so he just walked past her.

"Good morning, Mon Cher." Waka said as he walked past Chibi. Chibi gave a simple happy bark and ran up the stairs of the temple that was built in the middle of The Celestial Plain. He walked right up to a huge pile of golden bones and gave a bark to tell of his arrival. The goddess that was laying on the pile of bones opened up her eyes to revel two sky blue orbs. She stood up emidently, her bones cracking in protest, and lightly hoped off the bones. She landed almost as gracefully as Ammy would have. This goddess was a black wolf with golden-orange markings, on top of her back was a mighty sword that looked almost like it was flames but it was a dark purple. The handle of it were two pale yellow bones, tied together with the tail fur of a kitsune. She was Namakemono, goddess of distruction.

"Yes Chibiterasu?" She asked in a perfect human language unlike Chibi and Ammy.

_'Do you want to play?'_ Chibi barked. Since Nama was a wolf she could understand other animals.

"No." She growled. "I have important godly business to attend to." Chibi let out a little whine and decided that he was going to play with Nama one way or another. He tip toed over to Nama's pile of bones. She looked at him with quistioning eyes. Chibi looked at Nama and his eyes spoke to her in a mischievous way.

"You wouldn't dare." She lowly growled. Chibi looked over at the closest bone and snatched it out of place. Nama was very greedy and her golden bones were her most valued treasure. Chibi hauled his little tail out of there with the bone in his mouth. Nama let out a scream of rage, that sounded like thunder and probable was heard throughout The Celestial Plain and Nippon, and chased after him.

"CHIBI!" She screamed as she covered the ground between them. Her jaws opened up, she wasn't going to hurt the little guy, just teach him a lesson. You dont mess around with Namakemono!

_'Watch Out!' _Ammy barked as the two ran towards some ice covered ground. Making snow was a messy business... The two then began to slip and slid around the ice, getting ever closer to the edge of The Celestial Plain, and it was a long fall to Nippon. Nama saw this and dug her claws into the ice, which made her stop. She let out a short sigh of relieve, but then she gasped when she saw Chibiterasu getting closer to the edge.

"Watch out Chibi!" She yelled. He looked over at her confused with the bone still in his jaws, he then looked behind him and saw what looked like his doom. He let out a blood curdling yelp as he was throne off of the edge.

_'CHIBI!' _Ammy howled running to the edge just in time to see Chibi's little body disappear as he fell closer to the land of Nippon. Nama slowly walked to the edge as well and peered over it with her mouth wide open. It was her fault and she knew it, if only she hadn't gaven chase or at least have played with the little guy. All of a sudden she felt a sharp pain as if an invisible sword had just slashed her side. Nama looked over at Ammy with shock in her eyes.

_"You..." _Ammy lowly growled, moving into a crouching position. _'Pathetic excuse for a GOD!' _

"I'm sorry!" Nama whined with her tail between her legs. Though she acted tough she really wasn't. A huge gust of wind then blew towards Nama. Nama, still on the ice, began to move towards the edge.

"What are you doing?!" She screeched with shock.

_'You're going down there coming back with Chibi alive or not at all!' _She growled, ramming into Nama's side. Nama flew off of the edge with a scream, she did various flips and it looked like she was sky diving.

"I DONT WANT TO DIE!" She screamed, as the land grew larger. She hit it hard and skidded a few feet. Nama had ended up right in front of Konohana, Sakuya was surprised to see this wolf goddess that looked so much like Amaterasu but was not her. Nama slowly got up when she heard a whistling sound coming from the sky. She slowly looked up to see her sword coming to it's master.

"Oh... No..." Nama whispered painfully as the sword collided with her head, luckily it was the side of it instead of the dagger sides. Namakemono felt a sudden heaviness in her head as she blacked out, the goddess was in Nippon now...

**---**

**Okay my first Okami fic, please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Namakemono's P.O.V**

There was a buzzing in my ears as I laid on the hard ground. I twitched as I slowly opened my eyes with a groan.

"Ugh, my head..." I mumbled. I slowly lifted my head up to see where I was, I was laying on a rock. I was in a sort of split dimension as their was a huge tree in front of me.

"She's coming around!" I heard a voice. All of a sudden a small green ponicle hopped onto my nose. I growled and swatted him off of my nose.

"HEY!" He yelled. "Dont do that!" I let out a laugh.

"I take orders from no one." I growled. There were two gasps.

"So you can talk?" Asked a wood sprite who probable lived in this tree. I nodded as I slowly got up.

"So you must be a god right?" The ponicle asked as he hopped onto my nose again.

"Yup, the name is Namakemono." I stated. "Goddess of distruction."

"I'm Issun, wandering artist and the hottie over there is Sakuya." He said.

"What is the pleasure of having you Namakemono?" Sakuya asked.

"I am looking for a little demi-god, named Chibiterasu." I said unsteadily, stumbling a few steps. "He fell off of The Celestial Plain..."

"How does someone fall off of The Celestial Plain." Issun said giving me an accusing look. I growled and turned to Sakuya.

"You haven't seen him have you?" I asked.

"No I am sorry to say I haven't." She said.

"Well, I better be off then." I said turning to leave. "I really have to find him soon." I nodded once and then took off. I trotted down the hill slowly, since my head still kinda hurt. I felt something rustling in my fur, which made me, jump with a yelp.

"So where we going?" Issun asked.

"Me, to find Chibi. You, somewhere that I'm not!" I growled, shaking like a wet dog to try and get him off. I growled when he didn't fall off.

"Sorry but things have been boring around here for me!" He said. "I have a need for adventure! I mean ever since Ammy left-"

"Wait, Ammy?" I asked cutting him off.

"Sure you know." He said. "The sun goddess, Amaterasu." I nodded with a sigh, I had made her angry great… But we were never on the same page, always arguing and such.

"Yes I know." I said dangerously low, almost hollowly. "I know her, she is doing fine." I could see the gate that lead into town from here and started to walk a little slower.

"Good to know." Issun said. "Anyway, as I once told Ammy once I put my mind to something I don't change it. I'm coming to!" He hopped up to my head and I slowly nodded.

"Sure suit your self." I said as I finally entered the town of Kamiki.

"Now listen Nama, May I call you Nama? These people aren't used to talking animals so don't talk infront of them!" He said. As I walked through the street of this little town, I felt several curious looks in my direction. We came up to a house that smelt of sake, when Issun pulled on my ear telling me to stop.

"Hey Kushi!" Issun said hopping off, and over to a girl that was working in a field. Now would be a good time to just run away, and I doubt that he could keep up, but I might need his help in finding Chibi. I trotted up to the front of the field and sat down next to Issun, whom hopped back onto my head.

"Oh, hello Issun." The girl named Kushi said. "Riding wolves again?"

"Yea." Issun let out a nervous laugh. I rolled my eyes, just great; I was stuck with a perverted flirt. "Kushi, this is Nama." That boiled me.

"Namakemono!" I lowly growled. So low that Kushi didn't hear, but nevertheless Issun hopped onto my nose to shut me up.

"Nama here is looking for her friend Chibi have you seen him?" He asked. I rolled my eyes again; ponicles could understand most animals so…

'_Tell her that he is a wolf pup!' _I barked out.

"Oh yea, he is a wolf pup." He added.

"Sorry to say I haven't." Kushi said frowning. "Rumors from Taka Pass tell of a wolf that is causing trouble for travelers." I lowly growled in consideration; that didn't sound like Chibi at all.

"Thanks toots, we'll head over that way." Issun said. "Onward Nama!" I growled and trotted away towards the exit of this little town. My head was down as I thought about that "wolf" in Taka Pass.

"What are you thinking about?" Issun asked.

"What she said." I answered, stopping. "That doesn't sound like Chibi at all; He wouldn't attack travelers…"

"Well, maybe it's another wolf." He answered. "You wolf gods cant be the only wolves out there."

"Yea I suppose you are right, but…" I mumbled. "It gives us a lead and I suppose we could check it out."

"Yea, and if its not him I hope it's some big horrifying demon!" Issun laughed. "I'd like to see your awesome god-powers! That big sword of yours has got to do a number right?" Big horrifying demons? I felt the ground shacking and wondered if it was me, but then I noticed that it was me.

"Don't tell me you're scared!" Issun said after noticing me shacking.

"No." I said with my voice cracking. "It's just been awhile since I took on a demon…" It was a lie and I knew it, luckily Issun bought it. I shut my eyes as memories from about 200 years ago, played again in my head.

Flashback

_I ran through out The Celestial Plain, my paws felt as though they were on fire. I was desperate to get away, at all cost. The blood curdling screams of Celestials as they were being slain met my ears. It started out as a normal day, until an evil demon with eight mighty heads attacked us with countless numbers of demons. It was Orochi. _

'_Namakemono!' Amaterasu howled. 'Fight Orochi with me! I need your assistance!' I never answered her plea for help instead I ran away like the coward I was. I soon ended up at the edge of the Plains, I whipped around to take another way when I was attacked by ten demons. I let a shriek and jumped back, unfortunately I ended up falling off; and so I ended up landed in Nippon._

_End of Flashback_

I shuddered at the memories. I also remembered when Orochi was getting close to his 100th sacrifice; I heard it on the wind… Amaterasu had been killed when she had fought and defeated him. I was devastated with that news, so I drew a big storm cloud and rode it back up to the Celestial Plains where I stayed alone. But of course when Orochi was resurrected and Ammy was revived also I grew hope.

"Well, lets be on our marry way." I said letting out a nervous laugh. We walked out of the town and into Shinsu field. "Which way?"

"Well we go into the forest and-" Issun said but was interrupted by a scream.

"Well looks like I'll see your powers now." He said hopping off of my nose. He turned to look at me but to his surprise I was hiding behind a tree.

"Um, yea!" I said as I ran out of where I hid. I really hoped that it was just a false alarm; I ran into the field to see a wimpy green Imp terrorizing a little girl who looked like see had been picking flowers. I darted towards the Imp and let out a loud snarl. The Imp's body went ridged and he then ran away with out even turning to look at me.

"The great white one has returned!" I could have sworn that I heard him yell that as he ran away.

"Wow, we sure showed him!" Issun said hopping up to my nose.

"Uh, we?" I asked mumbling. I trotted up behind the little girl and let out a bark; she jumped up and looked at me.

"Is that monster gone?" She asked.

"Yup and you can thank Nama here for that." Issun said.

"Oh there is a bug with you?" She asked, I chuckled when Issun got angry at her calling him a bug.

"My name is Yaku." She said. I noticed what she looked like now; she wore a brown summer dress that had the designs of green flowers on it. Her hair was a dark chocolate brown and it was also tipped with a dark poison green. In her arms she held a plush toy that resembled a lime green snake, on its head was what looked like the top of a paintbrush; a dark purple paint dripping from it.

"Well, I hope I see you around Wolfy!" She said running in some random direction.

"Yaku? That name sounds familiar…" I mumbled to Issun.

"Who cares, it's a common name…" He said.

"Yea you're probable right…" I said as I ran towards the forest. I couldn't help think that I have heard that name before, but I suppose it isn't what I am thinking of. Yaku is just a little girl right? And besides I have bigger things to worry about… Chibi. I let out a lone howl as I ran into the dark forest…


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

My heart began to pound furiously in my chest. We had traveled threw the forest easily without any problems, what so ever, but now we had came to the bridge that led to Taka Pass. The bad part is that the "bridge" is an old unstable log, and there are fast rapids under it.

"Dont tell me you're scared!" Issun laughed, I bet that he just found it hilarious that I Namakemono, goddess of distruction, was scared of a "little water".

"N-No it's just..." I mumbled, putting one paw on the log. "Thoughs rapids are fast..." I sat my other paw on the log, to were I was standing on my hind legs, with the log supporting me up as I did.

"Come on Nama, all you have to do is not fall off." He said. "Cause if you fall, we both will die." He laughed from where he sat on my head. Somehow my impending doom was amusing to him. I sighed as I hopped on top of the log. It would be easy as long as I walked slow and steadily along.

"So tell me more about this, Chibiterasu and "demi-gods"." Issun said suddenly.

"He is a demi-god, which is basically a baby god." I started, I've been told the stories of demi-gods countless times before. "Or in his case, puppy. A goddess can reproduce with out the help of a male. While a male usually mates with a female mortal. What ever the case is, it could also be kinda dangerous since the god's of goddess' powers dwendle."

"Kind of weird if you ask me." Issun answered. I simply nodded as I stepped off of the log on the other side of the river.

"So do you have any mini fleabags, yea fleabag?" He asked. I winced, shutting my eyes.

"No." I said simply. "I'm not even at the peak of my power. Having a demi-god would weaken me. Power is everything..." The real truth, was very different though. Since I was the goddess of distruction, I was... barren, just like the land I walked upon...

"I can understand that." Issun said, unaware of my recent complex. "Power is nice to have, but I would rather have a bunch of babes!" He started to laugh but I shushed him.

"Now lets be quite so this wolf doesn't see us coming." I whispered. "Just in case that it isn't Chibi." He sighed and then sat down into my fur.

"I think you are over-re-" Issun began to say.

"Dont tell me that I'm over-reacting!" I snarled, breaking out into a run. I hated when someone said that I over-reacted. I slowed to a walk when I came to a path. There were a bunch of trees that stood at the side of the it, and I decided that this would be a good place to take in some scents so I inhaled air threw my nose and, just like I was hoping, was hit with the smell of wolf... er... It was off somehow though, like... it wasn't really a wolf. Another scent hit my nose then, the smell of Imp. I lowly growled and glanced behind myself; sure enough there was an Imp. Stupid of it to try and sneak up on me; I ran towards a tree and jumped onto the trunk.

I wanted to bounce off of it and land behind the Imp, but my impact was too hard the tree's trunk gave away and it tumbled into its fellow trees. The trees kept knocking into another tree and then that tree would knock into another and another. The tree that was next to the one that I tried jumped on, suddenly fell down and, crushed the Imp. I stood there with my mouth wide open, and even though I couldn't see Issun, I'm pretty sure his mouth was open too.

"Wow..." He mumbled.

"Ha!" I started to laugh. "I meant to do that!" I then heard a yelp-like sound that was really high-pitched, defiantly not a wolf... I walked over to one of the trees I had "purposefully" knocked down, and I gasped. There was the "wolf" stuck under one of the trees, it looked like it was knocked out. I emidently felt bad about it.

"Hey it's the wolf!" Issun said. "Smooth move, fleabag!" I let out a whimper and walked up to this "wolf". It still was breathing and I suppose I should do something about it... I gently grabbed it by the tuff of fur around it's neck, and flung it onto my back.

"What do you think you're doing?" Issun asked.

"I caused those trees to fall, I have to help it." I said running in the direction of what looked like an abandoned house. I easily leaped into the yard and then slowly walked up to the house.

"This is where those Mr. and Mrs. Cutter used to live!" Issun said. "This place gives me the creeps." I nervously entered the old house, which smelled of death. I gently set the "wolf" down on an old blanket.

"I hope it lives..." I mumbled. "I dont need _this_ on my conscious..."

"It's called Karma, Nama." Issun said hopping off of my head. I rolled my eyes and sat down while I looked at this odd "wolf". He was scrawny, about the size of an ordinary pet dog. He also was covered in scars; I shuddered wondering if what they said about him terrorizing travelers was true. The most interesting scar was shaped like a cross, which was located on his forehead. This "wolf" was an orange color, but he also had a pale yellow coloring on his paws, face, and tail. Then I came to his head, it was odd that he was wearing a strange pale blue colored_ hood _that covered up his whole head besides his face and ears which were coming out of two convenient holes. This fact made me wonder if this "wolf" had been tamed at one point.

"Ugh..." I heard the "wolf" mumble. Issun and I seemed to lean in closer to see if it was okay. The "wolf" opened his eyes, which were a friendly dark gray.

"You must be a goddess..." He muttered in perfect human language, I gasped because it was almost better then my own. "Only a goddess may be that beautiful... Am I dead?" His voice seemed so smooth and there was a hint of an accent. I wondered where he came from.

"Oh." I said with a blush. "Thank you."

"Great now she's going to get a big head..." Issun muttered. The "wolf" began to get up shakily.

"I suppose that this is not heaven since it smells more like heck." He said looking around, he was right though, it smelt bad in here.

"How can a wolf talk like a human?" Issun asked angrily, wanting answers. The "wolf" laughed.

"I am no wolf." He chuckled. "I am a Kitsune..."

"That explains..." I mumbled while Issun just got more steamed.

"Well, what are you doing in Taka pass?" Issun asked.

"I have no need to live where I used to reside..." He sighed looked up at a big whole in the ceiling.

"Why are you so polite?!" Issun grumbled, obviously this Kitsune's calmness is making Issun just the opposite. "All the Kitsunes I've met were sadistic and cruel!" The Kitsune jumped as if remembering a terrible memory.

"I... was raised by... a human..." He whispered sadly. "She taught me right from wrong." Issun made an annoyed sound then hopped onto my head. Even though I've been traveling with him for a short while I already knew what he was thinking, _'Was/Is she hot?!'._ I shuddered at that.

"Thank-you, lovely goddess of distruction, for saving my life." He said with a bow, I just looked at him nervously.

"Uh, No problem. How did you know that I was the goddess of distruction though?" I asked. The Kitsune, whose name I still didn't know, got up and wobbled over to me.

"I know of all the gods!" He laughed. "Not just the goddess of Kitsunes. Raised by a human remember?" I nodded, it did make sense I guess. But it made me want to laugh, to know that the Kitsunes still thought of _HER _as their goddess. The goddess of Kitsunes, who resembled a Kitsune fox, was long ago banished from the Celestial Plains, no one has heard from her since... Then I remembered about Chibi.

"Hey, Kitsune." I said. "Have you seen a demi-god that looks like a wolf pup around here?"

"No, I am sorry I have not Mi lady." He said with a smile. "And I do have a name." I frowned at that news; Chibi was not in Taka pass...

"Well, what is your name?" I asked sadly.

"Uno La Cola, Mi lady." He said with another bow.

"Hey, um I have a name too. It's Namakemono or just Nama." I said. He looked up at me with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Then you may call me Uno." He said. Man, he was brought up right, and I wonder what he would be like if a human didn't raise him.

"Well, what do we do now?" Issun asked. I sighed because I had no idea, Uno seamed to see this.

"Well, we could go to the city." He said. "It is possible that somewhere there has seen your friend." I sighed. It was our best chance... again. I couldn't help think that we were on a wild goose chase.

"I suppose that we will go there first thing in the morning." I said with a yawn. I trotted over to a ratty old blanket and then laid down on it.

"A-Are we seriously staying the night here?" Issun asked.

"Dont tell me you're scared!" I mocked him, from earlier today.

"Very funny..." He mumbled but then turned to an urgent whisper. "Are we seriously going to let this guy come along?! I dont like him." I sighed, I kinda like Uno.

"Yea, for now..." I whispered looking over at where Uno sat. He sat under the big hole in the roof, as the moon became visible in the sky. His scars seemed to glow under the beautiful light, and I shuddered. He seemed nice, but how could he have gotten those scars? I yawned again and laid my head down, my eyes slowly shut as sleep took over...

----

Uno La Cola looked at the sleeping goddess with aw. He was internally in her debt, he sighed and looked up and the moon which was directly over head.

"She loved the moon..." He whispered as a silent tear crept out of one of his eyes. Where the tear dropped was a beautiful rose. One of the perks about being a Kitsune, their tears could make flowers grow. The scent of a monster suddenly met his nose and everything sane and civil seemed to be lost to him. Only one thing seemed to be screaming at him and that was his most powerful and deadly instinct... _Protect! Protect!_

Uno ran out of the small house and looked around wildly, a sneer on his usually friendly face. To his right was an injured Crow Tengu. He let out a snarl; this would be too easy. The moon seamed to make his fangs sparkle a silver gleam. The Crow Tengu threw it's swords at him, when it noticed his presence. The demon was injured so it had no fight in it. Uno, easily dodged the swords, and jumped at the monster. With his jaws extended, Uno easily ended this demon's life by sinking his teeth into it's neck. He then severed it's head...

Once Uno was completly done with the ugly bird he made sure he discarded it's body and head. He threw the body in the little pond that was next to the house, and he then went behind the house to bury it's head. His teeth and mussel were stained with blood, you would think that his eyes had blood in them too, the way they glowed red from the bloodlust he had just met.

Uno slowly wobbled back into the house where he collapsed on an old blanket. He could still see Nama, which was good. He started to cry again, he hadn't been that way since his mistress had been alive... You see if someone or something had ever saved a Kitsune's life then the Kitsune would protect them.

_Oh Nama..._ He thought to himself. _I am internally in your debt..._


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"We're almost to Ryoshima coast." Uno said as we crossed the city checkpoint bridge. We had gotten up early and gotten the heck out of that old creepy house. Though I had a nagging feeling in the back of my mind, I really wanted to know why Uno would attack travelers for no reason. Well, might as well get it over with.

"Uno?" I asked as we walked off of the bridge. "We've heard rumors of a wolf attacking travelers in Taka pass and-"

"Are you the one doing it?!" Issun said cutting me off, I growled angrily at him. Uno gave a slight gasp and looked over to me with an appalled look of his fox face.

"I did no such thing." He said. "It must have been someone else, and besides I'm a _Kitsune_."

"Okay, Okay!" I said to calm him down. "Just wondering..." We walked into Ryoshima coast, though I might have been here before. When I first fell down to Nippon, 100 years ago, which in my case it certainly changed over the years.

"Now I'll tell you two what I told Ammy." Issun said. "The city is pretty big and-"

"I am the one who has lived here for years." Uno said suddenly. "I know my way around, bug." Issun got really mad and started to give us the cold shoulder... I sighed and started on the long walk to the city. Uno darted past me like he seemed as if he was in a hurry. I sighed as I ran also, we ran across the beach, dead flowers growing under my paws as I picked up speed. I slowed as we came some stairs.

"The city is up this way." Uno said flatly. We ascended the steps and walked into the city gates. I looked around the clean city streets that were pretty busily, I let a whine out as we walked down the streets. I couldn't help feel like I was getting glares at my direction, but when I looked around I noticed that I was. I guess a pure black wolf that happens to walk into the city is an odd sight...

_'Uno?' _I looked over to an ally were an animal's voice came from. In the ally was an old black and white cat. Uno looked at me and nodded, we both then walked over to the cat.

"Yes it is." He whispered so the humans close by couldn't here him. The cat purred and walked over closer to him.

_'I'm so sorry about the humans behavior...' _She mewed. _'Y-You just up and left all of a sudden, when that strange mist covered the city...' _I've heard tales of how Blight infested the emperor and caused the strange mist to cover the city and get every one so sick that they started to drop like flies. Issun seemed to lean in closer, interested in the conversation now. Why he didn't like Uno, I may never know...

"I know..." Uno answered. "There were some things I went through, I just had to get out..."

_'Well, the humans have their suspicions...' _The cat mumbled. I let a little growl out to remind Uno of what I needed him to do.

"Oh, Yes." He said turning back to the cat after looking at me. "My friend here is looking for a little white wolf pup. Have you seen him?"

_'Sorry to say I haven't." _The cat said turning around to leave. _'It's been a pleasure to see you again... and I advise that you dont go to the upper level of the city. After all you ARE a stray, __**Nueve La Cola Seguidor.**__' _My mouth was open wide, was that Spanish that the cat was just saying?! I glanced over to Uno who had the same expression on his face.

"What did she say to you?" I asked. Uno just shrugged it off.

"Nothing, it's not important..." He mumbled. Turning to go.

"Should we ask some more people in the city?" I asked also turning to go.

"I do not know if they would trust us." He said. He seemed sad about something, maybe bringing him to the place that he had lived at so long ago brought back painful memories… Hey I can be deep! I started to trot a few feet up ahead of us. Someone that was in a rush ran out of an ally that was right next to were I trotted to, and they ended up running into me. I yelped and jumped back, this human though fell down. Oooppps!

"It's a babe!" Issun cheered, I sighed shaking my head.

"Are you okay, Nama?" Uno asked walking up to me. I nodded then looked at the human, she looked really PO-ed.

"YOU STUPID BEAST!" She screamed at me, harsh much?

"Y-Yea, bad Nama!" Issun said hopping onto my nose, was it just me or was he swooning? I let a low growl. I then turned to the human, who had gotten up. She wore a long brown dress that had green vine-like designs on it. Her long straight hair was brown with green streaks in it, I noticed that she had a scarf that was tied around her head that kept the top of her head from view. The scarf was a lime green color, and it was tipped with purple. The woman put her hands on her hips.

"Do you walk much you stupid wolf?!" She growled out angrily, it was odd and funny at the same time since the growl sounded canine. I let out a growl of my own, and the woman gasped. Ha, I scared her.

"Sorry about that!" Issun said sucking up, oh boy… "It's hard to keep Namakemono here on a lease." The woman gasped again.

"Namakemono, as in the goddess?" She asked, I was very impressed that she had heard of me.

"Yup." Issun said.

"Then what does that make you? A flea?" The woman asked. Uno and I laughed out unable to keep it in, Issun scowled.

"No! I'm Issun the great traveling artist!" He said defensively. "… Oh and that is Uno La Cola." The woman looked over at Uno and slowly took a step back. Why was everyone afraid of him it seemed.

"O-Oh, my name is Haka…" She mumbled, with her eyes still on Uno. Haka, uh? Sound familiar much, maybe it does… I can't help but think that I've heard it before. I looked at Haka's hands, which held a brown leather bag. She was trying to keep the bag hidden from view, but to be honest she wasn't doing a very good job. She noticed me staring at it so she hid it behind her back.

"So, are you guys going to the festival in Kamiki?" She asked which made me look up at her.

"Oh, I almost forgot about it trying to help the fleabag here and all." Issun said. "Speaking of which. Have you seen a white wolf pup anywhere?"

"N-No I haven't." She said looking towards the exit of the city. I wondered why she was in such a hurry.

"Now if you excuse me, I have somewhere to go!" She said running towards the exit. I cocked my head to the side.

"I wonder where she's going?" Issun asked.

"Oh shut up lover boy." I growled. Uno then walked up to me with a sneer on his face, it made me jump.

"I don't like the looks of her." He lowly growled as we walked towards the exit too.

"I do…" Issun mumbled. I rolled my eyes. I was mad though that we had come all this way here for nothing, but somehow I felt that we did make progress.

"What do we do now?" I asked. We were now walking across the beach again.

"Go to Kamiki for the festival, if we're lucky that babe will be there!" Issun said hopping up and down excitedly. I sighed sadly, I couldn't go home until I found Chibi… _Alive…_ plus Nippon was a big place. You got Sei-an City, Kimiki village, and all the way up in Kamui. I looked over to Uno, who was walking sluggishly behind. Why had everyone treated him like that? Dang I'm becoming paranoid…

"What does _, __**Nueve La Cola Seguidor, **_mean?" I asked, Uno flinched and looked up at me with sad eyes.

"N-Nothing important…" He mumbled looking down at his paws. We finally came too the city checkpoint bridge. Uno seemed to be perking up though, which was good. It was the city itself that was brining him down. Chibi I couldn't help but wonder… Where was he!?

"AHHHHHH!" I heard a scream coming from Taka Pass up ahead.

"Hey, was that the babe?-" Issun asked. I let out a growl as I sprang into action, and yes of course the scream came from Haka. I glanced behind me to see Uno right at my heals, we were ready for a battle. I let out a howl as we ran into Taka Pass ready to face what ever awaited…


	5. Chapter 4

**I got a new laptop yesterday! I'm so happy, yea so technically I did half of this chapter on the desktop and the other half on my new laptop.  
Disclaimer: Me no own Okami (There would be a sequel out already if I did. There would also be a Manga, and an Anime if I did lol XD) but I do own Namakemono, Uno La Cola, Haka, and *drum roll please!* Schippeitaro! (Ugh, say that name 5 times fast...)  
(I dont really own Schipp's name, since I got it from some Japanese Mythology but I do own him.)  
**

**Chapter 4  
**

I snarled as we entered Taka Pass, further down the trail I could see Haka but she was lying on the ground and something was sitting on her so she couldn't escape. 

_"Come on who carries around bamboo shoots... or whatever this piece of crap is..." _The animal on top of her said. _"Where are you hiding the expensive crap at, lady?!" _Once I got closer I stopped in my tracks and let out a growl, Uno did the same. The animal on top of her looked at me, and of course it was a wolf! This wolf was holding the leather bag that Haka was trying so hard to keep my eyes off of. This wolf was as big, if not bigger then I. He was various colors; his neck and head was black along with the tip of his tail. His face, legs, stomach, and under-tail were a creamy tan color. The rest of his body was a Blood Red color. His eyes were the normal gold color of wolves, but the left one was sealed shut. A brown messenger bag was hanging over his neck and I wondered what he used it for.  
He looked at me and smirked. 

_"What do we have here?" _He asked, putting Haka's leather bag in his own. _"Nice sword, Hottie." _I growled, oh great another Issun! I then looked at my sword, by the tone he used I could guess that he wanted to steal it. I wonder if he was the real wolf that had been attacking travelers, I would have guessed since he attacked Haka. He got off of her and walked over to me, I made no move what so ever. He sat a paw on my sword. 

_"Seriously though." _He laughed. _"It would be a shame if something... happened to it..." _I let a growled out. 

"You stay away from my sword!" I said jumping a few feet back. 

"Yea!" Uno agreed with me. The wolf looked over at Uno then snorted. 

_"Just stay out of this Fox." _He laughed. 

"Why do you attack the travelers!?" I growled moving into a defensive crouch. 

_"Because I fancy expensive treasures, I keep them in this bag." _He said showing me his bag. _"Stealing is much better then risking my life to go exploring in some old temple, no?"  
_

"A true adventurer would not steal!" Issun said angrily. 

_"Oh look a bug." _The wolf said mockingly. 

"Who do you think you are!?" Issun yelled at him angrily. 

_"I am Schippeitaro, the great adventurer!"_ He laughed wagging his tail. Haka got up with a sneer on her face. 

"GIVE ME BACK WHAT YOU STOLE!" She screamed, Schip had on an amused look. 

_"Um, to me this thing is a piece of junk…" _He stated. _"But you really want it, so it must be valuable…" _While he was looking away I took advantage of the moment. I leapt up and pounced on him; pinning him under me. 

_"Ha that can stop me…" _He laughed from under me. There was a disgusting noise of bones shifting, which made me gag. I hopped off of Schip with a growl. He just laughed. 

_"Ha, collapsible skeleton… you should get one…" _He chuckled. _"Not that I wouldn't like to stay and talk to you… I got to get going…" _His bones clapped back into their original position and then he hopped up and darted away. I growled and took a step towards the direction he had gone. What was with this guy, besides stealing things and having a "collapsible skeleton"… Ewwww… 

"Just let him go Nama." Issun said. "I have a feeling that it's not the last we'll see of him…" I nodded and turned to Haka. 

"Are you okay?" I asked. I flinched from the look on her face; she was angry. 

"Yes no thanks to YOU!" She hissed out. "Now that beast has the… a very valuable treasure of mine; you have _no idea _how hard it took me to get it!" Maybe that's why she was trying to keep it from my eyes; if it was that valuable… 

"Well we can go after him." I said turning to go. She gave me a look of horror. 

"NO!" She said a little _too_ quickly. "I-I'll get it." Before anyone could say anything else, she started to run in the direction that Schip had run off to. 

"I'll say this again, but I don't like the looks of her…" Uno said. 

"She's weird all right." I said. We continued on down the trail, I looked at the direction that they had run off to. What was so valuable that she would have risked her life to get?

We walked into Kamiki village exhaustedly; we've been walking all day and all night. I stumbled over to a patch of flowers and collapsed in them. 

"Ugh…" I mumbled. "Sleep…" 

"How can you be so sleepy?!" Issun laughed. 

"Maybe because I actually _walk everywhere_!" I growled. Uno laid down across from me with a sigh. 

"I too am tired…" He said shutting his eyes. "Sleep is the only thing you should… surrender… too…" I glanced over at him to see that he was sleeping already. I sighed laying my head down; how did I end up traveling with a _smart mouthing bug _and a _mysterious Kitsune with trust issues_? I slowly shut my eyes to follow Uno's lead.

---

"_Nama, Nama, Nama…" The ghostly voice seemed to whisper in my ear._

"_Where are the others?!" I screamed, my voice echoing off of the dark nothingness. A dark laughing was all I could hear, I saw nothing just darkness. Was I dreaming?_

"_In a better place I suppose…" The voice cackled. I screamed out in rage, I wanted to cry. My friends were… gone?_

"_Oh but Nama now we may rule together…" The voice said more softly this time. _

"_No, I will not!" I spat out. "You walk on the path of eternal darkness, while I walk a path that no one is on!" Two dark green orbs appeared before me, before the dream suddenly ended…_

_---_

I woke up panting hardly, a shudder moving it's way down my spine. I looked up at the moon that was directly overhead. What an odd nightmare, but that's just it… a nightmare…

"Are you all right?" Uno, who was awake, asked. I nodded.

"Yes I am, even gods have nightmares I guess…" I mumbled laying my head down. What was Uno doing awake?

"So why are you awake?" I asked, pushing the dream out of my mind.

"Sleep, does not comfort me." He said. "I sleep for a couple hours and then wake up. Ever since I was a pup I've done this… Instincts are strong you know… Mine say protect…"

"I hope you don't mind me asking you a question." I said, he nodded at me telling me to go on. "So, uh, whatever happened to your past owner?… Err… _Mistress _I mean…" Uno looked up at me sadly.

"Instincts may say protect, but it doesn't mean I'll always be able to protect." He said. "Even _you _shall meet your match one day…" He never really gives a straight forward answer. These words kept me pondering while Uno went back to sleep.

"_Even __**you **__shall meet your match one day…" _That made me laugh. _ME!? _I'm a goddess after all, scared by no one feared by all. Except maybe Amaterasu She… scares me… And of course some other gods, but I could take them! I shut my eyes again.

"_Even __**you **__shall meet your match one day………"_


End file.
